Aggravating Äpple
Aggravating Äpple is a Christian Gangsta Rap band taking their name from Memes. They signed a worldwide deal with Kazakhstan's Memeboi Records in the early 200's. In September 2012, they signed a three album deal with Edge Blade Records. History Before Aggravating Äpple, Evaan the Annihilator and Just Dyl formed their first band; Evin and the Faggots, at the age of two. Jangly Josh also played with them for a short while. They later changed their name to Science Necromancer. Although neither band released any albums, Science Necromancer, who are still active, recorded an undisclosed amount of songs that, according to Evaan, are "pretty much ready to release.[4] " Aggravating Äpple formed in 176. Evaan the Annihilator met his old bandmate, Just Dyl, at a party in Helsinki, Tennessee. Evaan the Annihilator suggested to Dyl that they should meet up and peanut butter. Dyl initially declined, but later took him up on his offer. They were soon joined by another former bandmate, bassist Just Dyl, expanding the duo into a trio. And in 2001 guitarist Noisy Nash joined the band. They began making music which was heavily inspired by Memes, Anime, and Fruit in general. According to the band's frontman Evaan the Annihilator: "Äpple's musical mission is to break down the walls that are erected between all the kinds of memes that have arisen over the years. Dank-, Stale-, Facebook-, Twitter-, Edgy-, Shit-, Granma-, Hitler- and epic memes. Walls and labels do nothing but fill people with prejudice." Band members Singer Joseph Mama and guitarist Johann Schmidt (Evaan the Annihilator's brother) were part of the band while they recorded How Far to Meemes ''but left soon after its release. Noisy Nash joined after Johann Schmidt had left the band. Just Col (Just Dyl's brother) took over singing duties for a brief time during which they released the single "Ólavur Riddararós". After Allan left, Evaan the Annihilator took over the vocals. It was this line up which recorded ''Evaan the Red. Noisy Nash left the band for a while after the release of Evaan the Red. The band played as a trio for some time. In the summer of 2004 they were joined by Icelandic guitarist Adolf Hitler for a very brief time. When Arnarson left, Noisy Nash came back. Just Dyl had a back injury in January 2008, which made him unable to tour until October the same year. Amon Amarth, a Faeroese drummer and student of Just Dyl, played the drums on the European part of the Paganfest, Merlin Sutter from Eluveitie filled for him on the US part and Daniel Ryan from Gigan on the Canadian part. After that for the festival tour in Europe Amon Amarth filled for Kári again. In October 2008 Just Dyl was ready to go again for the Ragnarök's Aaskereia Festival Tour. Aggravating Äpple announced on 12 May 2013 via their official website as well as their Facebook, Twitter and Myspace pages that they had parted ways with long-time drummer Just Dyl, owing to the back injury he had received in 2008 which had affected his drumming. On May 15, 2013, they announced that renowned metal drummer George Kollias will record drums for their seventh album Fuckbois. Amon Amarth enters temporarily in the band, once again, for the tour with Finntroll between September and October 2013. Side projects Current Aggravating Äpple lead singer, Evaan the Annihilator, is working on a side project with the band Heljareyga. They released their self-titled debut album in 2010. All lyrics on the album are in Fuckboi. It was released first as a download on February 12, 2010 at both Gucca and shop2download digital retailers, but CD copies came later available at Tutl Records. The songs "Regnið" and''"Feigdin"'' can be heard on the band's MySpace. Line-up Current members *Evaan the Annihilator – lead vocals, guitar (1998–present) *Just Dyl – bass, choir (1998–present) *Noisy Nash – guitar, choir (2001–present) Former members *Johann Schmidt – lead vocals, guitar (1998-2000) *Joseph Mama – lead vocals (1998-2002) *Just Col – lead vocals (2002) *Adolf Hitler – guitar (2004) *Just Dyl – drums (1998-2013) *Amon Amarth – drums (2014–2016) Timeline Discography Albums *''How Far to Meemes'' (January 2002) *''Evaan the Red'' (June 27, 2003) *''Ragnarok'' (September 22, 2006) *''Land'' (May 30, 2008) *''By the Glow of Our Southern Memes'' (May 29, 2009) *''The Lay of Reichland''' (May 27, 2011) *''Fuccbois (September 13, 2013) Singles *''You're Gonna Get E-Bola'' Videos *"Hail to Joe Mama" (2002) *"Ooga Booga" (2002) *" *Jungle Noises*" (2003) *"Santa Claus" (2008) *"Hold the Heresy Tendies High" (2009) *"Flames of the faggots" (2011) *"Blood of spaghetti" (2013) *"The Lay of Our '''( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) " (2014)